There is known a game in which a user character acts according to an operation by a user. For example, there is known a soccer game in which a match is executed between a soccer team (a user team) to which a user character and teammate characters belong and a soccer team (an opponent team) to which opponent characters belong, in which the user character acts according to an operation by a user. In the soccer game, the user character performs a movement motion, a feint motion (dummy motion), a pass motion, a shoot motion, or the like, according to an operation by the user.